Chapter 6: The Cyber Cowgirl
(Chapter 6: The Cyber Cowgirl) (Back at the Prime Universe, Sally and the Freedom Fighters gathered round at their achievement with pride. They've made the final adjustments on the Special Zone Treadmill, a revised version of the Special Zone portal designed to pull Amy, Knuckles, Monkey Khan, and Espio out of the dimension they fell into.) Tails: There, that should do it.(finished and wiped sweat from his forehead, having secured the last metal with a torch blower.) Sally: We're all ready to test it? Bunnie:(winks) As ready as we'll ever be, sugar. Nicole:(pulled up a series of holograms for Bunnie to access) System's online, linked up...(As the soon as the algorithms are processed, the portal at the center of the Special Zone Treadmill opened. Inside, what could only be described as a black hole condensed.) Sonic: And this is why I need to stop playing those Fantasy Zone games at the arcade, even though they're so addicting.Then again, these new indie games are like Freedom Planet. You know, the game where it stars a dragon girl in a planet different from ours?"(looks at Sally and speaks seriously) But seriously, we're doing okay, Sal? Sally:(nods and shrugs) Who would ever argue about practical solutions?(gets serious) Right now, we can save time in the arcade for later. We've got work to do.(turns to Tails) Tails, you're up. Tails: Yes, ma'am(typing on the computer monitor.) Let's crank it up!(As expected, when the Special Zone Treadmill activated, the energy drawn from Nicole's nanites becomes a bit larger.) Rotor:(calculating while working on his own monitor)The Special Zone Treadmill should lock on to Amy, Knuckles, Espio, and Khan's signatures and pull them back. Tails:(nods, still operating his monitor)Got it! Nicole's nanites are vibrating at the right frequency!(Suddenly, a crackle of blue energy came from inside the portal. It soon cracked up an energy rift in the containment field.) Sally: What's going on? Tails:(checks the panel)Containment field's up, but the levels are spiking! It's getting unstable!(The two-tailed fox was right as the containment field was overflowing with energy. Rotor, Tails, and Bunnie went over the control panel together to control the situation.) Sally: Shut it down! Now!! Bunnie: It's Okay! We've got this!(Unfortunately, the blue stream of energy zapped Bunnie as she suddenly disappeared.As Bunnie caught her breath, she quickly checked her new surroundings. She was no longer inside Freedom Fighter HQ, but instead some kind of underground cavern, meaning she accidentally got sucked into that dimension.)Wonderful. Don't know whether to pat mahself on the back, or kick mahself in the…(She stopped when she heard four familiar voices. She followed the tunnel, making sure to keep quiet until she reached the corner where the other voices emulated from around that bend. Bunnie didn't even need to glance over. She knew these voices all too well.) Dr. Eggman(Insurgency):I've supplied equipment from the One-Mobius Regime I've borrowed, but we're short on personnel. We'll need the Anti-Clan to carry out our operation. Fang(Insurgency): The Anti-Clan?(scoffs)They're a bunch of wimpy thugs. They wouldn't last five seconds. Iron Queen(Insurgency): But the chaos they create proves to be very useful. Coquering Storm(Insurgency): We're going to need more than pawns if we're going to take down Sonic. Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): They'll need more training. Now, the last order of business is the final modifications on the Raiden Giants before we begin the coup. Bunnie:(silently)That's all Ah needed to hear.(turning the corner and firing a ray from her arm cannon. Fang pushed Eggman out the way as the blast nearly missed them. Bunnie tried to shoot Fang, but he dodged again.) Fang(Insurgency):(annoyed and yells) I thought you said this place was secure! Dr. Eggman(Insurgency):(yells back at fang) Never mind that!(to Iron Queen and Conquering Storm) Regina Ferrum, Grandmaster Storm, head back to base!(to Fang) Fang! Keep her busy!(runs to the corner, while Regina and Storm heads to base and Fangs engages a battle against Bunnie) Fang(Insurgency):(steps up and grins) With pleasure. (Stage 1: Bunnie D'Coolette vs. Fang the Sniper(Insurgency)! Begin!) (Bunnie defeats Fang and wins) Bunnie: Pleasure's all mine, Nack.(looks at Fang's knocked out body) Wish Antoine could see me now.(When a burst of powerful energy erupted, Bunnie turned to see Dr. Eggman approaching.) Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): I'm afraid I may have outlived your invitation, Miss D'Coolette. I'm going to ask you to hear my proposal. Bunnie: And if Ah don't wanna hear it? Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): One way or another, you'll listen to reason. By the way, what do you think of my new Armor? Like yours, only better. Bunnie: It's the woman, not the machine, Eggman. (Stage 2: Bunnie D'Coolette vs. Dr. Eggman(Insurgency)! Begin!) (Despite hating Eggman for turning her into an half-robot/half-rabbit, she was happy for the "gift" that Eggman gave her. Because of that, she wins after knocking him out.) Bunnie: Wardrobe malfunction. How do you like that, Egghead?(Bunnie turned to see the figures of Shadow, Hope Kintobor, Maria, Iron Queen, Conquering Storm, and Bunnie's fellow missing Freedom Fighters approaching her. However, Bunnie realized this Shadow was different; he seemed older, and his body was bandaged and battle-worn.) Shadow(Insurgency): At ease, Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette. Bunnie: Black sugar-hog? Amy:(smiles):Welcome to Evil Mobius, Bunnie.(the others helped Eggman and Fang up.) Well, sort of... Bunnie: Okay, What's going on?(looks at Conquering Storm and Iron Queen) And why are they here? Shadow(Insurgency): It's a long story... (At the abandoned G.U.N HQ) (High Councilor Sonic and Assistant High Councilor Amy approached the ruins of the cave laboratory, which had been decimated near the end of the Insurgency's mission to retrieve the Chaos Neutralizer. Julie-Su called a while ago, saying the Insurgency stole something. Something Sonic and Amy were unsure of, since Julie-Su and Naugus were knocked out before either could know.) Amy(Regime): Shadow took a big risk coming back here. I wonder what he's after.(Sonic was about to give his thoughts when he suddenly felt pain. He groaned and collapsed to the ground.) Sonic!(she catches him before he fell.) Sonic:(When he recovered, he wiped something off his foot. It was light green powder scattered across the floor. It seemed harmless, but Sonic's senses connected to the Chaos Force were screaming at him. And for good reason. Sonic had seen this only once before during an incident with Dr. Eggman stealing the Master Emerald at Angel Island. Eggman absorbed and channeled the Master Emerald's power into a doomsday weapon, and the moment he fired it, Sonic, in his Super Sonic form, took the blow and ended up losing his Super form in the process. After all, the Master Emerald contains supernatural powers that neutralize the energy of the Chaos Emeralds, and anyone connected to the Chaos Force, for that matter. And despite the Master Emerald still remaining at Angel Island, Sonic finally understood what was going on. He had to act as quickly as possible.) I need to flush them out...Now. (Back at the Insurgency HQ) Bunnie: So Jun Kun dumped you and his empire for the Regime, Iron Queen? Iron Queen(Insurgency): One, yes. And two, I renamed myself the Iron Empress. Amy: That's a nice name, your hghness. Iron Queen(Insurgency): Thank you, Amy. Bunnie: What about you, Storm? Conquering Storm(Insurgency): Thanks to Sonic, Khan made me and the Iron Empress sumbit to his rule. Bunnie: And...Eggman isn't a bad guy in this world, right? (everyone nods. Bunnie took a deep breath as Shadow and Maria finished recapping the events of what was going on to her. It was hard enough to realize that the Bunnie of this world had done so much on this world. Heck, in this world, Bunnie shares the same IQ as Tails; she managed to come up with ideas of Space Harrier-styled teleportation! Bunnie had watched several science fiction films and made a list of things she wanted to do based on them: #1 was building a transporter, and #2 taking her husband Antoine on a world-crossing date.Of course, this wasn't a fantasy Bunnie was living in. Apparently five years before, on this Mobius, Scourge managed to trick Sonic into killing his wife and unborn children, while simultaneously activating a nuke in New Mobotropolis, destroying the city and killing millions. The Bunnie Rabbot-D'Coolette of this world had become heartbroken and distraught when this world's Antoine D'Coolette was among the dead. Because of this, Bunnie was compelled to join Sonic's regime, thinking tat things would be better if they were enforcing the world again. After Sonic's rise to power, small resistance movements tried to take his life. Bunnie threw herself in the way of a bomb for him, her body destroyed in the process, and only through the painful process of Legionization was she saved from death. This Bunnie is more machine than Mobian, twisted, unstable, and a willing lackey for Sonic's regime. Remnants of Freedom Fighters and other heroes came together, led by this universe's Shadow to rebel against Sonic's regime, but Sonic and his One-Planet forces slaughtered almost all resistance. The only ones left opposing them were Shadow, Maria, and this universe's Dr. Eggman, who was secretly funding the Insurgency while working as a spy on the One-Planet Government. The Insurgency was responsible for the transport, as Shadow needed a Freedom Fighter's DNA to unlock a hidden final plan by G.U.N.; the Chaos Neutralizer. Unfortunately, the weapon had been damaged and they quickly needed to make repairs.) Bunnie: So let me get this straight. I get to help you guys rev-up your transporter, fix the laser in our dimension… Knuckles: And come back with reinforcements. Amy: Together, we'll teach Evil Sonic and his cronies a thing or two! Shadow(Insurgency): There's no time.(He approached the computer table and opened up the screen. Instantly, an image of Sonic the Hedgehog appeared before the press, standing in a podium during a news report televised planet-wide. Behind him was a banner with a pattern of the One-Planet Regime, and on his left and right were Amy and Enerjak, respectively.) Bunnie: Oh my goodness...(This was hurting Bunnie the most. Bunnie always thought of Sonic as the brother she never had. She and Sonic were best friends since their Freedom Fighter years, and Sonic always showed much potential for good. Even when they had their differences, Bunnie couldn't help but respect Sonic's choices the same way she respected Sally's. But seeing Sonic like this, by the look of pure evil in his eyes, seeing what he could become if led down the wrong path… it actually scared Bunnie.) Sonic(Regime): Five years ago, A tragic event cost the lives of millions. Overwhelmed by guilt for the part he played in the destruction, one of our own turned against us. He was driven mad and became an agent of chaos; an enemy of peace and security, striking from the shadows. But no longer. The leader of the Insurgency will pay for his crimes. Knuckles: Oh, I don't like this... Sonic(Regime):(continues)At 6:00 P.M. local time, Shadow the Hedgehog will be executed at Prison Island.(pauses and looked out into the cameras with a glare in his eyes) May Chaos have mercy on his soul. Shadow(Insurgency):(switches the footage off) Getting help will have to wait. Rescuing your Shadow just became our priority. Monkey Khan: It's a trap, though. Maria(Insurgency):(nods) Of course it is. The One-Mobius Regime may have orchestrated the execution as a trap to lure us out. Bunnie: Then we'll have to sneaky. Knuckles: Sneaky how? Bunnie:(asks Eggman) Ya told me this Space Colony ARK uses a transporter than can take us anywhere, anytime, right? Dr. Eggman(Insurgency):(nods) Yes. The Space Colony ARK was the very first space colony developed by one of the world's greatest scientists, My Grandfather, Professor Gerald, who also created Shadow, thanks to Black Doom. Following Sonic's ascension, he found the ARK and transformed it into a military base. It now hosts one-third of the One-Mobius Government's massive military power, reinforced with the tightest security since my old city of Robotropolis. Infiltrating could be dangerous, and one mistake could be your last. Bunnie: Like Ah said, we're gonna have to be sneaky. We'll just get to the transporter room, and we're home free. Iron Queen(Insurgency): There's just one problem.(pulls up some schematics on Prison Island) Prison Island is equipped with teleportation dampeners. Bunnie:(looks closely) But they only cover the buildings. Y'all just have to get Shadow out of the island. Espio: Straight through a brick wall, is it?(strokes his chin) This could be interesting. Conquering Storm(Insurgency): You'll need a distraction to keep Sonic occupied. Monkey Khan: Leave that to me. Dr. Eggman told me that these 'Raiden Giants' he created are connected to my mastery of lightning, as well as my counterpart's. He introduced me to a few. The Raiden Giants can be controlled by his and my thunder staff. That way, with them under my control, I can hold the enemy off. Bunnie:(smiles) Ah'll take the teleporter. Transportin' folks anywhere's mah thing. And…(Everyone watched as her image suddenly changed into the armor of her counterpart)…Ah can get past their ranks. Ain't no one-third of a big regime's gonna slow this bunny down. That's mah new hologram imagery, by the way. Case any of you were wonderin'. Fang(Insurgency): I'm going with you. Bunnie: You and me? Workin' together?(scoffs then shakes her head) Ah don't think so. Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): The only way to access the Space Colony ARK from Mobius is through the One-Planet Government's headquarters, the Hall of Justice. A frontal attack would be spotted from miles away. Shadow(Insurgency): And if your cover's blown, you'll need someone shadowing you. (Bunnie looked at the tabled in silence, trying to think about it) Fang(Insurgency): I'm not asking for your permission, sweet cheeks. Bunnie: But you will follow mah lead. (Surprisingly, there was no tight security around the Hall of Justice, the One-Planet Government's main building. Bunnie and Fang accessed the underground sewers which led them into the fortress above. After disabling the security systems through the entrances, the two ascended until they were inside the teleporter's control room) Fang(Insurgency): You sure you can get us there? Bunnie: Did I mention Ah'm good at computer stuff?(gets to work on the control panel) You just reroute the power, and Ah'll get the teleporter's access codes. After yer done, y'all make sure that you… Fang(Insurgency): This isn't my first rodeo, sweet cheeks. I know the plan. Bunnie: Then stick to it.(enters the codes on the control panel) Fang(Insurgency): Whatever history we have with our counterparts, you and I have none. Bunnie:(still putting the codes in the control panel) Figures. Mah fellow Freedom Fighters and you were at each other's throats for a long time. Fang(Insurgency): Yeah. But only a couple of times. Bunnie: Then don't expect any warm fuzzies from me.(finishes putting the codes in) Meet ya by the teleporter in fifteen.(Fang gave a mock salute before Bunnie left.) (Bunnie was in the teleporter's main lounge. The machine was huge, and did resemble the ones you see on a space fiction movie, except this one didn't need to be placed by a wall, and had some kind of spinning propeller on the top. Bunnie began working on the controls, when suddenly, the propellers started humming and the sound of materialization could be heard.) Bunnie: Not now...(She hoped they would be free long enough for her friends to make their move, but now she'd have to act like nothing was wrong and keep them distracted. Bunnie continued working on the controls, until her attention is caught by a Mobian who teleported in. This person is none other than Rouge the Bat, another Regime operative, in her original appearance.) Rouge(Regime):(walks past Bunnie without a second glance and greets her) Hey, bunny rabbit. Bunnie: Howdy. (Before she could take the exit, Rouge stopped mid-track. She felt something was not quite right with Bunnie's answer) Rouge(Regime): You okay? You sick or something? Bunnie:(lies, sweat formulating on her head) No, Ah'm okay. Ah'm fine. Rouge(Regime):(smiles and gets closer to Bunnie) We still on for Girls Night? Bunnie: Sorry. Gotta cancel. New orders came in from Sonic. Rouge(Regime): New orders?(hugs Bunnie) When has that ever stopped you? Bunnie:(tries to play along) Yeah… We've… We've had some wild times, haven't we? Rouge(Regime):(smirks, finally understanding what's going on. She answered with three simple words.) No, we haven't.(Suddenly, she placed a tiny EMP device onto Bunnie's chest, and Bunnie's holographic outline reverted back to her original appearance. Because she's a spy, no wonder Rouge has a knack for discovering hidden identities!) You're one of them.(Rouge threw Bunnie over her shoulder and readied herself.) Rouge(Regime):(grins):Let's see if I can find your "off" button. (Stage 3: Bunnie D'Coolette vs. Rouge the Bat(Regime)! Begin!) (Rouge may be a spy and a theif, but Bunnie proves to be better than her) Bunnie: I'm still turned on. Now, to get those codes— (But Bunnie never started her work as her feet were frozen in place, making her gasp in confusion. This does not look good. Bringing up a status hologram, Bunnie realized her robotic feet and arm were hacked and shut down remotely. This can only be the work of the person she recognized by the voice.) Bunnie(Regime):(appears out of nowhere) This is Bunnie to all Regime forces. I've found a duplicate of me here. (At the Insurgency HQ) Knuckles:(pretending to be their world's Knuckles/Enerjak): Understood. We'll send reinforcements. Knuckles out.(smiles at Eggman, who was smiling back at him) Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): Not bad.(sees Knuckles removing his headpiece, having diverted Regime Bunnie's signal from reaching the Regime) What I would expect from your world's Freedom Fighters. The way you came up with your plan to have Knuckles pose as his counterpart… Amy: Thanks, Eggman. Now if you excuse us, we're heading out for the big plan. Dr. Eggman(Insurgency): Go on, then(watches Knuckles and Amy leave. It was then that the bald scientist had something else in mind…) (Back at the Hall of Justice) (Bunnie brought up some holograms of her duplicate's cybernetics, as her duplicate did the same for her.) Bunnie(Regime): Don't mind me. Ah'm just hackin' your robot parts' hardware. Bunnie: How 'bout Ah return the favor? (The two cyber cowgirls kept working with their holograms. They were working faster than either had done before: constantly trying to learn and make 'adjustments' to the other's cybernetics while trying to block or undo any attempt. Finally, the two rabbits were hit by a short-circuit surge of energy, setting both free. The two Bunnies backed away before Bunnie faced her alternate counterpart.) Bunnie: For real. Like a standoff! Bunnie(Regime): Fine by me! And Ah'll be the one makin' the first draw! (Stage 4: Bunnie D'Coolette vs. Bunnie D'Coolette(Regime)! Begin!) (Both were equally matched, but thanks to her humanity, Bunnie took down her counterpart) Bunnie: Pummeled by mahself.(looks over her defeated counterpart) Definitely not a good look fer me. Plus, Ah prefer a lil' fashion sense every now and then. (Fang comes in) Fang(Insurgency): Whoa.(looking over Regime Rouge and Regime Bunnie's unconscious bodies.) You beat me to 'em. Bunnie: Another bounty lost? Fang(Insurgency):(shooks his head) This one was personal. Bunnie:(crosses her arms) Didn't think anything was personal with you. Fang(Insurgency):(referring to Bunnie's counterpart) She made it personal when she tortured me. (Clove the Pronghorn comes in, happy that Regime Bunnie was beaten) Clove(Insurgency): Thank you, Buns. Bunnie: You're welcome.(looks at her counterpart) Was she causing you trouble? Clove(Insurgency): Mostly to my sister... I'm very happy that your counterpart got what she deserved.(remembers something) Oh, almost forgot. They're getting ready for you two. Bunnie: Okay.(to Fang) Let's go.(entering the coordinates into the teleporter) (Clove watches the two stepped in, and within a second, they were turned incorporeal before disappearing in a brilliant flash of light.) Category:Sonic Injustice: Gods Among Mobians